Death Note: One Shot Collection
by XxXxFallenArmyxXxX
Summary: Lots of fluff! L doesn't know what being hard is? L can't swim? L has a diary? L IS AFRAID OF *** you'll have to read to find out! CH 1, finished, others are in progress.


~L POV~

'Why?' I thought, nearly crying 'why at three in the morning did I wake up with this? Why did I have to get sick now?'

Presently, I was chained to Light and we were in bed. I was sitting up, staring at the blankets, where a huge lump in my pants was.

'What is this?' I let a year loose.

I looked over at sleeping Light. Of course, I was going through something like this while I should be sleeping by the boy I've been crushing on for so long now.

I couldn't tell what was happening, all I knew was when I woke up, there was a throbbing down below. I looked and I was standing straight up! And hard! I was...having an amazing dream about Light... why did I have to wake up to this? Now the dream where Light was giving me a strip show may be gone forever! Even if my mind created Lights parts then, it still felt real!

"Why, why, why?" I groaned.

"Hummph... humm? Hmm? Why what, Ryuzuga...?"

"Light, you mixed up Ryuzaki and Ryuga" I smiled.

"Sorry sorry... um... what's wrong?" He opened his eyes. I pulled my legs up to hide what was happening. I may not know what this is, but that's still my...private...part...

"N-Nothing... I'm fine..." I lied.

"Youre... a pretty good liar, I'll give you that, but please? What's wrong?" He asked, fully awake and sitting up now.

"I just... I don't know!" I cried. "I was asleep and then my cock started hurting so I woke up and then I saw this and I-" he grabbed my legs and pulled them down. You could see what was wrong. Well, Light could because he obviously knew what it was. I began crying.

"Hey... hey hey no shh" he held me. "Its normal. If you didn't get those, you would be unhealthy. That's just an erection. A guys penis will get hard when he or his body wants to have sexual relations, so it throbs and stands up. the only way to get rid of it is to cum, cum is a white liquid that shoots out of the tip when you feel really really good and can't take it anymore. Get it?" He asked me. I nodded slightly.

"You're rock solid, what were you dreaming about?" He asked. I blushed. Lie. Lie real fast.

"I was... dreaming of the person I like... giving me a strip show..." I blushed red. Not good enough!

"Sweet. Well, no need to be upset... here... let me help you get rid of this..." he reached towards the waistband of my pj pants. He looked at me, asking with his eyes. I blushed and looked away, but nodded.

He slowly removed my pants. I felt his fingers wrap around my cock.

"_Haaaaah... Aaaaagh! Aaah! Ummmmm_" I moaned uncontrollably at the new and amazing feeling as he curled his fingers around me and then stroked up and down at a fast pace.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, wanting to let go of reality and just feel...

Feel. I felt it.

A wet and warm thing sliding up my shaft.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" I moaned. The heat engulfed the head of my cock.

Light was sucking on me like I would a lollipop.

"S-So... more... please..." I rambled.

His head went down further, taking in my entire shaft. I could feel his lips on my balls. I screamed in pleasure.

"I can't! I can't! Light its too much! Light! Liiiiiight!" He would not listen and kept sucking. I moaned yet again, earning myself a hard suck and his tongue in the slit of the mushroomey head.

"I-I'm holding something in! Stop! Something is coming out!" I cried.

"Its okay to cum, you'll feel so good if you do, let go and let me take care of you...Lawliet"

I let go, shooting my load into his mouth with a frightened yell.

He swallowed everything.

I laid a panting mess. My first orgasm was the best thing I had ever felt.

"L-Li...lli..."

"Shhh, talk tomorrow, just relax right now. Go to sleep" he kissed me tenderly on the lips, holding me in his embrace under the blankets.

The bump in the blankets was gone.

I fell asleep, half naked with my junk hanging out. But I was in Lights arms, and I couldn't have ever been happier.


End file.
